


Prove it

by taeleigheatsoranges



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Erik Being Cocky, F/M, charles you eavesdropper, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeleigheatsoranges/pseuds/taeleigheatsoranges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You bet erik you could do better than him at focusing during helping him with training, and he takes that bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove it

I watched as Erik switched and lifted things around the room. It was early in the evening and the sun laid its warm light into the room.  
i had switched the position my crossed legs were in, sitting on top of the desk behind him. He turned around with his stern face on as usual. "How was that?" He asked with no emotion at all. I had made him rearrange these metal blocks painted with colors to make a correct rubix cube. I started to slow clap while waking to him. He stares at me, recognizing my sarcasm. "It's.... Great.... But you couldn't keep focus, and you were way too slow." I said with my face a little too close to him. "And you could do better?" He said looking annoyed. "I bet i could do way better." i said growing competitive. "You couldn't do a thing to break my focus, but that's more than i could say for you." I said boldly. "Really? You think so?" He said in an angry tone which unsettled me. We were so close i could feel his body heat sending waves over me. He started stepping closer which made me back up slowly. "So... there's nothing i could do to make you lose concentration?" He said while stepping closer. He waved his hand behind him, making the blocks separate and mix. "i would love to see you keep your focus... no matter what i do. Erik backed me up into the desk, and suddenly lifted me from my legs onto the desk. I knew what he was about to do... but i didn't want to stop him. Lucky for him I had a dress on, so he just simply slid my panties to one side. "Go ahead, fix the blocks." He demanded. I had my hands on either side of me then lifted one to control the blocks. He scooted my rear closer him, before sliding his fingers between my legs. He rubbed slow but in the right spot which quickly grew massively in pleasure making my hips buck. My hand that wasn't barely controlling blocks, grabbed onto his shoulder, I pulled my chest to his, wrapping my arm around the back of his neck. Erik had me gushing around his thick fingers which made me grab his jacket even tighter. I was really struggling on the blocks, Erik had me in his hands and he wasn't going to let go. i had almost dropped a block when his sweet lips touch my neck. He grunted a little when i grinded my hips on his fingers. He had slowly pulled out of me which gave me more power to control the blocks. I had almost beat him in this bet, until i heard his zipper going down. Til then... i thought i could beat him... he had just given me the tip and i already knew he would barely fit. He had fully jerked his length into me, making me gasp, and moan loudly into his ear, making him smile. I lost the feeling in my hand from him slaming into me with such force. I finally gave up and brought both arms around his shoulders. He banged into me slow and fast making the desk move. I grabed his hair and tightened my grip which made him move harder. Erik growled and grabbed my hips, reaching deeper into me, hitting my cervix. I tried not to make this one sided by kissing the crook of his neck. His breaths quickened and his thrust slowed down. Erik came, putting his hands on the desk and resting his head upon my shoulder. In the mist of our breaths i say "ok...ok...you win." Erik smiles brightly and fixes the messy hair stands on my face. both me and erik sstraightensour sselvesup in awkward silence. Before we both left the study, i gave erik a long kiss up against the wall next to the door. We exited and walked down the hall. "Next week as usual." Erik said, walking away in another direction. I sighed and leaned against a wall. Charles came up slyly next to me with a wide smirk. "Soo how was practice?" He said in a condescending voice.  "Mind your own business charles." I said, walking away from him. "what? I can't help it!" He laughed.


End file.
